12 Days of Christmas
Hey guys! Merry Christmas to you all! And now, I'm gonna write another Christmas Song Article. It's one of my favorites and I always sing it along when I was a kid, so this memory brought me and I hope this would light your Christmas Spirit. Enjoy guys! And probably, you would sang it as well. When they are italicized words, that means they're singing. This song article belongs to Xavierthespecialvet. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas, guys! Let the Spirit of Christmas Begin! It's now Christmas Day, and the people of Adventure Bay started to enjoy within the holiday over the hours. The townspeople we're apparently getting happier because one of the most special holidays has arrived yet to be come. The snow was still pouring down, as if it was still endless. And not long until the New Year begins, all of the families we're fully prepared in this one special day. "Merry Christmas, Paw Patrol!" Ryder shouted in joy. He was inside the Lookout, including all the pups in their preteens. Smiles and grins drawn all over their faces. Everyone was happy, yet celebrating the very most special of among all holidays. "Wow! It's finally Christmas. I'm really glad all of us can celebrate this," Katie said, while holding Ryder's hand. The couple then went up and picked up their children. The twins we're very conscious, yet enjoyed for the first time together with their parents. "All of us do. Especially with the twins," Ryder chuckled as picked up his twin while Katie picked up his twin daughter. Their blue eyes apparently turned into their parents, darting their attention to Ryder and Katie. In exchange, the parents chuckled before they sat down to the couch. The pups we're all happy because of the twins, who finally celebrated with them. Bubbly and curious expressions drawn at their faces, they knew what else would be happened. "You know, those twins are sure wanted to expect anything new," Xavier remarked, while looking at his twin nephew at niece. "Yeah. I bet they both wanted to hear from us something really good," Chase followed, getting the nod of approval from his teammates. "We all know what's anything for Christmas," Marshall said, and apparently, his mind bolted as he quickly suggested. "Hey, how about a song?" "Yeah! That's a very good start!" The leader approved. "Now...what one should we choose...?" All of them we're thinking. They knew a lot of Christmas songs. Sometimes, there's so many of them, it's very hard to choose. As time goes by, there will thinking. Slowly.... ...Slowly.... ..Slowly... Until. Ryder snapped his fingers as he says. "Hey, how about this?!" and he smirked in excitement. "But I'm not gonna tell you what it is. Don't worry, it should be easy to guess." Katie giggled before she smirked and glanced at her twin children. "Go ahead. It should be fun." Ryder started up as all were hoped to what they're guessing. Ryder: On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me. A Partridge in a Pear Tree.~ "Oh I get it now. Good thing I remembered that song," Katie said before she smirked. "Now, let the work go to me." Katie: On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me. two turtle doves~ Ryder: And a Partridge in a Pear Tree~ Xavier laughed, and apparently, everyone did. "There we go. Now all of us remember it well. Chase, you know the drill." The German Shepherd nodded as he raised his paw. "Chase is on the case, Ryder. Now, it's mine turn." Chase: On the third of Christmas, my true love sent to me. Three French hens~ Katie: Two turtle doves~ Ryder: And a Partridge in a Pear Tree~ Skye laughed before she nuzzled Chase which made her very happy. It made also the twins smile while hearing their voice which also made them comforted. "And now, time for mine. You twins would also enjoy this." Skye: On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me. Four calling birds~ Chase: Three French hens~ Katie: Two turtle doves~ Ryder: And a Partridge in a Pear Tree.~ '' "Hey, I remember now!" Marshall said as stood up. "Guess it's now my turn!" "Go for it, buddy!" Chase cheered up as he glanced to him. Marshall: ''On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me. Five golden rings~! Skye: Four calling birds~ Chase: Three French hens~ Katie: Two turtle doves~ Ryder: And a Partridge in a Pear Tree~ The twins were getting more happier when the pups start off as well. Everest giggled as she licked her boyfriend and apparently Marshall blushed and licked her back. "You know, this reminds me when sang that last song that night." "Really?" The Dalmatian smirked and Everest giggled before she nodded. "Yep. Now, let me do the work for you." "Go ahead." Everest: On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me. Six geese are laying~ Marshall: Five golden rings~! Skye: Four calling birds~ Chase: Three French hens..~ Katie: Two turtle doves~ Ryder: And the Partridge in a Pear Tree~ "Great job, guys! It's getting better and better. The twins are all happy!" Ryder said before looking at his twin children and smiled. "And we're gonna make them even more happier. Can I do it now?" Rocky asked, wagging his tail happily. "Go for it, Rocky!" Ryder cheered. "Green means go!" Rocky: On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me. Seven swans are swimming~ Everest: Six geese are laying~ Marshall: Five golden rings~! Skye: Four calling birds~ Chase: Three French hens~ Katie: Two turtle doves~ Ryder: And a Partridge in a Pear Tree~ Zuma grinned as he stood up and wags his tail. "Wow! This looks awesome, dudes! Mind if I join in?" "Of course, you can, Zuma. Everybody does!" Ryder nodded in approval, "It's alright about your speech impairment. After all, it does pronounce the same." "Thanks, Wyder, and herwe we go! Let's dive in!" Zuma: On the eight day of Christmas, my twue love sent to me. Eight maids are milking~ Rocky: Seven swans are swimming~ Everest: Six geese are laying~ Marshall: Five golden rings~! Skye: Four calling birds.~ Chase: Three French hens~ Katie: Two turtle doves~ Ryder: And a Partridge in a Pear Tree~ "Alright. This is getting better and better!" Yasmin cheered. "Now, let mine do the rest." "You can do it, Yasmin." Allan cheered as well, and his younger sister smiled. Yasmin: On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me. Nine ladies dancing~ Zuma: Eight maids are milking~ Rocky: Seven swans are swimming~ Everest: Six geese are laying~ Marshall: Five golden rings~! Skye: Four calling birds~ Chase: Three French hens~ Katie: Two turtle doves~ Ryder: And a Partridge in a Pear Tree~ After that, the twins giggled, hearing sweet voices from their family. The entire family grinned as they all muster up for more. "Keep going, everybody! We're almost there!" Ryder said with determination. Yasmin glanced at her older brother, and the two of them smirked at each other. "Now, your turn, big brother." "I'm all set." Allan: On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me. Ten lords are leaping~ Yasmin: Nine ladies dancing~ Zuma: Eight maids are milking~ Rocky: Seven swans are swimming~ Everest: Six geese are laying~ Marshall: Five golden rings~! Skye: Four calling birds~ Chase: Three French hens~ Katie: Two turtle doves~ Ryder: And a Partridge in a Pear Tree~ Anthonia clapped her paws before she stood up bravely. "I think it's mine now, is it?" She asked. "Yep. Go ahead!" Ryder approved "Here goes nothing!" Anthonia: On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me. Eleven pipers piping~ Allan: Ten lords are leaping~ Yasmin: Nine ladies dancing~ Zuma: Eight maids are milking~ Rocky: Seven swans are swimming~ Everest: Six geese are laying~ Marshall: Five golden rings~! Skye: Four calling birds~ Chase: Three French hens~ Katie: Two turtle doves~ Ryder: And a Partridge in a Pear Tree~ "Wow! Were almost finished. I can't even imagine we made it this far." Katie said happily before she glanced to Ryder. "You know, there's only person left." Ryder smirked in response. "Yep. We all know who it will go last." All at the once, Ryder, Katie, including the pups, gazed to Xavier, who haven't even got through it yet. They all smirked at him, which made Xavier chuckle. Ryder says up to him. "Your turn, now. Xavier." Xavier smirked back to them before looking at the twins, still smiling while watching at them. "You know it. Now let us everybody do it for our twins!" "Alright!" They all shouted. All of them: On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me~ All of them sang one by one in the correct order, repeating their words for the last time. Xavier: Twelve Drummers drumming~ Anthonia: Eleven pipers piping~ Allan: Ten lords are leaping~ Yasmin: Nine ladies dancing~ Zuma: Eight maids are milking~ Rocky: Seven swans are swimming~ Everest: Six geese are laying~ Marshall: Five golden rings~! Skye: Four calling birds~ Chase: Three French hens~ Katie: Two turtle doves~ Ryder: And a Partridge in a Pear Tree~ All of them ended, and coincidentally, the twins were ended up laughing, which made them very happy. All of them were laughing, they made the twins brought the spirit of Christmas with one very special Christmas song. "Looks like we have a success, guys!" Xavier remarked, getting the nod of approval from all others of the family. "Yeah. They're definitely enjoyed it. Besides, we can do it next year." Ryder followed, before ruffling his son's hair, which made Aldin giggled. "I think all of us enjoyed a lot." Katie said, earning a kiss from her husband. "And I know we're proud of it. Merry Christmas, everybody!" "Merry Christmas!" Category:Fanon Category:Christmas Specials Category:Christmas Day Category:Christmas Songs Category:Songs sung by The Paw Patrol